


The Star Of David Tattoo

by SweetPotato



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, Drabble, Fluff, Jewish!Stiles, Kind of insecure Stiles, M/M, Supportive Derek, Tattoos, little dabble I threw together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting one of what?"</p>
<p>"A tattoo." Derek gave him a look.</p>
<p>"Of what?"</p>
<p>"A Star Of David."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Of David Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write more Jewish!Stiles because I need it in my life, and when my friends were discussing future tattoos earlier it just sparked a little match of inspiration.

"Hey Derek, where did you get you're tattoo done?" Stiles asked while doodling in his notebook next to Derek on the couch, whom was engrossed in an old NCIS episode.

"A little parlor downtown, why?" He said, passively, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well it's my birthday is in a few days and I am planning on getting one, so I was just wondering where other people get theirs done." Now this made Derek look up.

"Getting one of what?"

"A tattoo." Derek gave him a look.

"Of what?"

"A Star Of David." He said excitedly, holding out his note book to show the many different styles and designs of the star he had sketched out. Derek grabbed the notebook out out his hands and studied each one.

"Are you getting one just for the sake of getting one?" He quizzed.

Stiles looked mildly offended before saying, "What? No, of course not. I have been planning on getting one when I turned eighteen since I was like twelve."

"And why a Star Of David?" Stiles sighed and got a melancholy smile on his face.

"To remember to have faith in times that I need it, but also for my mom, she had one on her wrist that she got done when she got pregnant with me, so I thought this would be a good way to pay her some respect." Derek put the notebook down and picked up Stiles hands. His whole body was now facing Stiles, who was looking down at his knees when Derek planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"What?" Stiles looked up at him.

"To get your tattoo done, do you want me to come? It's fine if you don't." Stiles immediately does his little exited flail thing.

"No, no, I'd love you to come! I just didn't think you'd want to." He said, looking at the ceiling as if watching a weight lift off of his shoulders and into the sky.

"Pfft, why would I not want to go see you pass out the minute the needle hits your skin?"

"I will not!"  Stiles pulls his hands and away to hit Derek's shoulders with firm but playful punches. Derek just wrapped himself around stiles arms and torso to stop the insistent hitting.

"Why did you think I wouldn't want to come?" He questions a bit more seriously.

"I thought you might not want me to get it." Stiles whispers, mouth right next to Derek's ears. Derek felt his heart sink for a moment, did Stiles really think he would go against something that would make him happy? Derek Pulled away to look Stiles in the eyes.

"Stiles, I love you and will back you up on almost any decision you make for yourself, never forget that." He said tenderly, then proceeded to hold stiles to his chest, putting his chin comfortably on top of his head.

"I love you too." Stiles mumbled into his chest.

"You better."


End file.
